I Won't Leave Her
by Aurora Pillar
Summary: Training to be a Hero he always wanted, and going to a date which he promised to her, made Zack trained harder in the Coliseum. So, after sensing that Aqua might be in danger, he wished that he was with her. And suddenly that came true in the form of the Gate of Light. Can Zack save Aqua and never leave her alone in the dark? And will the both of them fall in love? ZackXAqua.


Hello, guys and girls. You know, I really loved Zack and Aqua relationship. I'm a Zaqua fan. I mean Zack ask her out on a date, and made her blush and flustered. Nobody could never do that to Aqua, except Zack, right? So, after reading some of the fanfics about Zack and Aqua (I think I read them all) I decided to write a Fanfiction about them. I hope there's no OCCness of Zack or others character that I might wrote.

And if there's any grammar errors, PM me. If you will. And if you have a better Title than this, could you PM me, so that I can change it? I don't know if this the right title for this story. But I hope it is.

So, I present to you all, I Won't Leave Her.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: Keyblade Graveyard<p>

**Olympus Coliseum **

"97…98…99…100!" Zack said with a smile standing up from his squatting exercise. He then thought about his soon to-be date with Aqua after he became a hero. That thought put a smile on his face. After she left to save other worlds, he immediately started to train to become a Hero. While he trains, he thought of Aqua, which leads him to train harder, surprising Hercules who was under the tutelage of Phil.

Despite his fierce training, he still kept his cheeky and fun attitude. Even if he loses, he wasn't the one to just mope around in defeat, he immediately trains more to improve himself and his 'lousy luck'. And he decided to change his clothing, knowing that his old clothes were nearly reap to shreds, after all of the intensive training he's been.

Now, he wears dark blue uniform, black gloves, black, knee-high boots, and he wears black socks underneath them. Other than that, he wore black pants and a black turtleneck, that reaches below his chin. He is still equipped with his standard sword that was inside his sheath. Also, he changes his hair; it is still spiky but longer, with a lock of hair hanging down in front of his face.

His body gained some muscles, with him having a well-built body, and he was slightly taller now.

"I wonder how Aqua is doing…" Zack said looking down, and then he look up at the sky.

"What is that?" Zack said as he saw a star blinking in and out.

"I have a bad feeling about this." He mutters as Hercules came out of the Vestibule, and when he saw Zack staring out at the sky, he walked towards him.

"Zack, what are you doing?" Herc questioned as Zack wore a frown.

"I don't know. But I think Aqua is in danger." Zack said as Herc wore a confused look on his face at his statement.

"How do you know that? She's a Keyblade wielder. She can handle it herself. Before this, you said Aqua beat an Ice Titan and Hades alone without any help. What makes this more different?" Herc asked as Zack tighten his fist, sensing something was wrong.

"I don't know. It's just… I feel something bad is happening right now. And for once, I want to help her." Zack stated with determine eyes.

"Also, this isn't just my lousy luck on the line. I'm worried about her. I know I'm not a hero yet, but I want to be. But how can I if I can't protect her? A single soul?" Zack questioned wishing in his heart that he could help her. And not stay in the sidelines while she was in danger. He doesn't care if she's a Keyblade wielder. All he wants is for her to be safe.

"I wish I could help her…" Zack whispered under his breath, as suddenly a flash of light invaded his eyes.

"W-What is this?" Zack asked as standing before him was a gate made of light. The gates radiated pure light, as Zack and Hercules stared at the gate, and then they saw gates slowly opens to them, revealing only light which lies ahead.

"How did it get here?" Herc asked staring at the gate in surprise.

"Could this lead me to Aqua?" Zack asked staring intently at the gateway of light.

"Herc, I think it's time I'd help Aqua. Even I'm not a hero yet…" Zack said as he look at the Gate of Light determinedly.

"Wait." Hercules said stopping Zack, as he turns to look at Hercules.

"Well, I think you're a Hero as it is." Hercules stated as Zack raised an eyebrow, displaying his confusion.

"I mean, you have trained hard since the day Aqua left. Now, you would abandon to become a Hero in this Colyseum and rushed to another world in order to save someone. To me, that's a real act of a True Hero." Hercules said as Zack grinned.

"Really?" Zack asked as Herc nodded.

"Really. But I think it's time for you to go and save a certain someone, right?" Hercules asked as Zack nodded determinedly.

"Say hi, to Ven for me, will you?" Herc exclaimed as Zack saluted him.

"Roger!" Zack said as he raised his fist towards Herc, to which he fist bump him.

"Good luck! And be safe!" Hercules said as Zack nodded, and turns around to face the Gate of Light.

"_Aqua, wait for me…"_ Zack said in thought, as he slowly walked towards the Gate of Light, while Herc look at him with a smile.

"Don't worry. When you came back, we'll fight for the title of Hero!" Hercules shouted as Zack smiled, not turning to look at Herc, as he continues his journey to walk inside the Gate of Light. Suddenly, the Gate of Light glowed brighter, as Herc shielded his eyes with his hand.

As he lowered his hands down, he saw that the Gate of Light was gone and so was Zack.

"May the god bless you with strength, Zack." Herc said looking up at the sky.

"Herc, what are you doing? You're supposed to be training!" A voice called as Herc turns around to face Phil who was standing in front of him.

"I'm sorry, I'll get to it, right now!" Herc said as he rushed towards the Vestibule, with Phil shaking his head at where Herc left.

"Zack, I wish you the best of luck." Phil mutters as he saw the scene between Herc and Zack. He hid behind one of the giant golden statue and eavesdrop on their conversation. Even if he could hear one or two sentences, he recalled that Zack wanted to save someone. And that statement, made Herc called him a True Hero for wanting to save someone.

"A True Hero, huh?" Phil said looking down.

"I better start writing a name in the list of Heroes." Phil said as he went inside the Vestibule to train Hercules.

* * *

><p><strong>Unknown Area<strong>

_"Where am I?"_ Zack asked stepping out of the Gate of Light, to find that he was in another world, a barren land, full of Keyblades.

"That's a lot of Keyblades." Zack commented as he saw a little mouse watching towards the sky, that had a heart in it.

"What's going on?" Zack said as the said mouse turns to him, a look of surprise was seen on his face. The mouse wears a short-sleeved jacket with white lining. The top half of this jacket is black, while the bottom half is grey, and there are two grey straps dangling in front of it. His pants are black and sport a zipper going down the front of each leg. Each leg also has a grey pouch with a black strap that partially cover the zipper, as well as a black strap on the outer side of each pant leg. The mouse also wears very large, black shoes with grey backs and two black, intersecting straps attached to the front of each shoe.

"How did you get here?" The mouse asked.

"I don't know. I just followed the Gate of Light. And then here I am." Zack said as the mouse held a surprise look.

"Gate of Light?" The mouse asked as Zack nodded.

"Anyway, where am I? And what's going on?" Zack asked as the mouse look at the sky, which had a heart forming at the center of a tall cliff, that was a distance from them.

"You are in Keyblade Graveyard. And Ven, Aqua and Terra are fighting Xehanort and Vanitas." The mouse said Zack's eyes widen at Aqua's name.

"If that's it, then we got to help them." Zack said with a grin, unsheathing his sword from his back.

"Yeah. Anyway, what's your name?" The mouse asked with a smile as he looks up at him.

"The name's Zack. What's yours?" Zack asked.

"Mickey." The mouse named Mickey introduced himself.

"Well then, Mickey. Let's go help out our friends." Zack stated as he went near the huge amount of Keyblades and pulled one of it from the ground.

The said Keyblade glowed a little, mysteriously shedding some of dirt off from it, which didn't go unnoticed by Mickey, as he look up at Zack in surprise. But sadly, Zack didn't notice the glow and the dirt as he was focused on saving Aqua and the others.

"Mickey, let's go!" Zack said as he rushed towards the giant cliff, while he held a Keyblade in his left hand, and his sword in the right.

"Yeah!" Mickey said as he followed behind Zack, while he had thoughts about what happen earlier.

_"Is he a Keyblade wielder?"_ Mickey thought as the two raced towards their friends, who were in danger.

To Be Continued

* * *

><p>So, how was the ending? Good? Amazing? Bad? or something that's good? Well, if you want you can leave a review in the box below to tell me what you think of the this Fanfic, because I really want to know. And you can follow me or favorite my story. But I want to know what you think first before you favorite my fanfic. Okay?<p>

SO, I hope I didn't have OOCnees in this Fanfic. And if there are any grammars errors, PM me, okay?

If that's it, I'm gonna go.

**Aurora Pillar!**


End file.
